Freedom
by Edwardsvamp93
Summary: Bella Swan hundred year old vampire has been kept slave to a vampire whose power is to have total control over her, can a certain vampire with topaz eyes help free Bella from her Master. Mild swearing and adult themes the furthest i go is kissing though
1. Bondage and topaz eyes

Freedom. The one thing I craved yet couldn't have. I envied the humans below, yes they were weak and idiotic but they had the one thing that I couldn't. They could decide their own destinies choose who they wanted to fall in love with, who they wanted to be friends with, heck they could even choose what they wanted to eat. I however didn't have that luck. I was forced into this existence, I can live forever but what do I live for. Not every vampire in existence is this unhappy however I've even heard of some vampires with families, people to care for them. I don't have that luxury I have a master who forces me to be with him. He has a hold over me something I can not explain, we didn't care for each other, he merely wanted my body and sadly I had no choice in weather I gave that to him or not.

"Isabella where are you? I have a present." My master called.

Its Bella how many times. I quickly got up out of my chair and ran to his room, whatever present he had would not be good. I stopped at the door listening, I could hear a heartbeat and a muffled whimpering. He brought a human. I opened the door and stepped forward. This was not going to be good.

"There you are Isabella do you like it."

No I hate it, and I won't kill him.

"Yes I love it, thank you master."

"Feed from it then and enjoy,"

The boy looked into my eyes, the fear was evident. Slowly I began to step toward him my mind had no control over my actions. I tilted his head towards mine as if I was going to kiss him, and then I bit onto his my neck, my teeth sank into his flesh. I could feel his warm delicious blood trickling down my throat quenching my thirst but I couldn't enjoy it. I tried to whisper comforting words in his last few minutes but my mouth wouldn't obey. I'm sorry I'm so sorry. His parents would never find the body never know how he had died at the hands of a hideous monster. And that monster was me. His body fell limply against mine; I gently laid him to the floor and then closed his eyes for one final time. My soul may be dammed to hell, but I still had a conscience I hated to see innocent people suffer but what I hated more was my master he made me do these things.

"Shall we," he gestured towards the bed. Vampires don't need to sleep so there was only one thing the bed was needed for, and I hated that more than killing innocent people.

He finally let me go when the sun went down. I went to the library to pursue my favourite pastime. I loved books more than anything else; they offered me the freedom I craved. I could be whoever I wanted to when I was reading. But today even books couldn't ease the guilt I felt, every time I closed my eyes the boys eyes were there judging me, but not just his the eyes of everyone I had ever killed were there. I needed to get out for a few hours. Of course I needed permission of my master first, that shouldn't be too hard I had satisfied him enough last night hadn't I? As if sensing my thoughts he walked into the library with a smile on his face. Perfect that meant he was in a good mood, I didn't want to dwell on what had put him in such a good mood.

"May I leave the house for a few hours master?"

"Of course have fun my darling,"

He passionately kissed me on the lips and then let me go. Well that was easy; almost too easy he would make me thank him for that later. I didn't care though I was free for a short time. I ran out of the house at vampire speed only slowing when I came to the edges of the city. Here amongst the humans, I felt normal I belonged here. The smell of so many humans blood didn't bother me I have never felt the urge to kill any of them, I've often wondered how long I could go without feeding. Obviously he wouldn't let that happen though. I could hear the joyous chants of football fans coming from the pub. They were happy why couldn't I be happy? Across the street a couple were kissing, the love coming of them was obvious. Why couldn't anyone love me like that? The wind started blowing carrying with it a beautiful scent. Another vampire, I had to meet him. I followed the scent and it led me to a large white house on the edge of the forest. It was idyllic there was a river running past the side of it. Ivy grew along the sides of the house, making it secluded. Why couldn't I live somewhere like this, my house was something straight out of a vampire novel, moats and all. The front door opened and I caught the scent again. Wow this vampire was beautiful. He literally was Adonis in human or vampire form. Every part of his body was beautifully crafted. He had messy bronzed hair, and his smile was wow. But his eyes were the most interesting a deep topaz colour, I could get lost in them but how were they that colour was there something wrong with him?

"Hello" he called out

If I had a heart beat it would be jumping out of my chest at the sound of his melodic wind chime voice.

"I'm Edward, you are?"

Even his name was beautiful, was every part of him this perfect. Wait no keep talking I need to hear your voice again. Then I released he was waiting for an answer, great now he thinks I'm stupid.

"Bella, Why are you eyes different,"

Well that was rude; I hated to admit it but with so many years locked up with my master some of his abruptness must have rubbed of. However he merely chuckled at this and replied.

"I live off the blood of animals."

"What…… you can do that."

"Of course we can."

I can't believe this he said there was another way, not that I had much of choice in the matter. It would have been nice to know I had options open though.

"So is there any particular animals you like to eat, I mean I can't really picture you chasing squirrels up trees."  
"I can explain my lifestyle to you if you would like, if you would care to come inside," What he's inviting me in he actually wants to talk to me. I've never met anyone like him before.

"I'd love to."

He led me towards the house and offered me a seat in the living room. Along the back of the house was a large glass window. There was a jumble of large comfy looking sofas, facing a massive flat screen TV in the next room I could see a kitchen, I took a sniff of there air enjoying Edwards scent mixed in with that of the other vampires in his coven.

"Your …..house so light."

What's wrong with me I can hardly form a coherent sentence. Well that's to be excepted it probably happens all the time to Edward his eyes do dazzle me.

"It's the one place my family and I don't have to hide; we can truly be ourselves here."

Family, he said family not coven; they must have a good relationship.  
"I wish I could do that, my house is so dark in comparison to yours, we truly go down the path of conventional vampires, and we even have a dungeon."

His face fell into a grimace. What did I say to upset him? Before I could ask my phone started to vibrate. _Come home now._ Even in a text he managed to get that tone of a direct order I couldn't refuse.

"Problem?" he asked.

"Ermm yeah I have to go sorry, my master calls."

He chuckled at that, he thought it was a joke. I wish it was.

"Will you come back?"

"Love to thanks, I didn't get that chance to learn about your lifestyle, bye Edward."

I took one last glance at his eyes and then quickly got up and ran towards the front door; only on my way out I was knocked over by another vampire that resembled a bear.

"Hi I'm Emm…"

"Sorry can't stop," I cut him off as I dashed out the door.

"What was that all about?" The bear asked Edward.

"No idea."

I couldn't help but notice the amusement in his voice as I sped out the drive. I found myself smiling because of it.


	2. New games and memories

I took a detour through the river so that Edward's scent wouldn't linger on my clothes. The memory of my meeting with Edward lingered in my mind. I found myself thinking what he was doing now; I wanted to know his interests and hobbies, what was his favourite animal to hunt. I need to know everything about this dazzling stranger. Nothing could dampen my spirit as entered the house.

"Isabella, I have another gift." My master called from the dungeon.

Well except that. I walked down the hall the led to dark, dank and depressing dungeon a sense of foreboding followed me. As I opened the door the sight of a fully naked human wrapped in chains met me.

"What…"

My Master laughed at my discomfort. This was a new game for him and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Well Isabella I thought we could try something new, I thought today you might like to fuck you food before you eat it."

No. No I would not like to do that; you can't make me do that.

"Please don't..." Somehow I had found the courage to speak even if it had only been in a whisper.

"Now, now Isabella you can't ruin my fun."

Yes that's exactly my point it was your sick sadistic game not mine. However as per usually I was powerless to resist. I found my body performing actions that my mind had defiantly not told it do. That would be my master again, it was his vampire gift he could control the actions of anyone he had sex with. So in effect it was my own stupid fault for being in this situation if I hadn't trusted him when I was a newborn I could be free by now. Slowly I unbuttoned my shirt and walked to towards the cowering male in the corner. I really hate this new 'game'.

The next I found my self in the library again when I was interrupted by one of my Master minions Ulrich.

"Ah Isabella nice to see you,"

"And you, did you have a nice trip,"

"Yes I did," he chuckled "I met some interesting humans along the way,"

I didn't need to ask was that meant Ulrich enjoyed torturing humans; he really enjoyed torturing me when I was one.

_Flashback_

"_Papa I'm just going for a walk,"_

"_Ok but be carful Bella dear you know how your clumsiness gets you into trouble,"_

_I did, last month I had almost broken my neck falling down the stairs, my Mother had confined me to my room for a week after, and she said it was to make sure I was "safe". How could I be safe though recently I've felt as if I am being stalked and last night had the strangest dream that a man was in my room, touching me in ways no woman should ever be touched. As I walked deeper into the forest near my home the strange feeling came back to me. Someone or something was following me. I quickly turned round hopping to catch this unknown presence but there was nothing there. Paranoid Bella that's all paranoid. Paranoid or not I was starting to feel really scared. _

_I started to turn back home, the feeling still wouldn't leave me so I started to run. I could feel him now he was behind me, so close I couldn't out run him. But I could try I ran a couple of inches before I tripped over a log and fell roughly on my fast. Damm my clumsiness. Tears streamed down my face as course hands pulled me over so that I could face my stalker. He was beautiful yet terrifying at the same time. His blood red eyes penetrated into me. It was the men from my dreams last night._

"_Now now my pet, don't stare at your Master."_

_Wait Master; pet what was he talking about._

"_I'm not you pet and you are certainly not my Master now let me go,"_

_He laughed and then slapped me harshly. It hurt but that wasn't what shocked me no one had ever raised a hand to me before, suddenly I was scared._

"_So sweet delicious,"_

_He started sniffing my hair and neck, his arms moved to untie the dress I was wearing. On instinct I reached up to slap his hand away but he quickly grabbed my wrist._

"_Bad idea my pet, you never raise your hand to me,"_

_The last thing I remember before I blacked out was being lifted up onto his shoulders._

_I woke up in a cold dark room, the first thing I noticed was that my hands were chained to the wall, and the next was that I was naked. This latter fact was the one that scared me the most._

"_Ah my pet, you're awake,"_

_He was there the person who had caught me, the room was dark I couldn't see him but I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, he was standing next to me._

"_Let me go," _

_Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes, but I would not show any weaknesses in front of this man._

"_Name,"_

_I quickly thought of a random name not wanting to put my family in danger from this freak._

"_Alice,"_

_A sharp punch in my stomach told me that he didn't like this name._

"_Don't lie to me Isabella,"_

"_If you my name why did you need to ask," I spat through gritted teeth trying to hold back scream from the pain. He punched me again in the same spot and then again and again. It seemed like hours he continued to hit me in reality it was only a few minutes. This time I couldn't hold back the tears or the screams, the pain was too much and this man no this monster didn't seem to be putting any effort into it all._

"_Shush my sweet; I'll give you something to scream about,"_

_He untied my chains and then the next moment I was on a bed covered in black velvet sheets. I didn't like this position I was naked, vulnerable and on this mans bed._

"_Open your legs,"_

"_No," _

_He grabbed my face forcing me to look at him._

"_Isabella you have no idea what you are dealing with here, I could crush you in a second,"_

_To emphasize my point with his other hand he started to push down on my leg, the force of it almost broke my bone as I screamed out in pain._

"_Believe me Isabella you do not want to mess with vampires now open your legs."_

I was drawn out of my thoughts as my Master came back to the room.

"Are you talking about me again," My master called, speak or think of the devil and he shall appear literally, he was only missing the pointy tail.

"Leave now Ulrich I need to speak to Isabella."

"Yes Master,"

Once Ulrich had left he went to sit on the chair and I followed and gently placed myself on his lap as was expected of me. He started trailing harsh angry kisses along my neck and jawbone. There was nothing loving about his caress, it was almost an assault if I could I would have been bruised all over my neck.

"Isabella," he groaned into my neck, "You never did thank me for your surprise,"

"I'm sorry what did you have in mind Master,"

"You,"

He angrily pulled my wrist up towards the bedroom shedding his clothes along the way. I had never wanted to just say no more than I had in that moment. It felt like I was betraying someone, but who? Sure I felt guilty last night about the human but there were no emotions in that he didn't feel for me and I didn't feel for him. But now I was meant to feel I was meant to enjoy this even if had no choice over it, but I didn't.


	3. Cullens and Kisses

I need to see Edward again. His face is in my every thought. Not because I love him but because I want no need to learn more about his lifestyle. Not that I would ever have the choice to follow it its just nice to know the options there. I heard a muffled screaming coming from the dungeon, good he was busy my chance to escape. I slowly creped towards the front door, praying that he wouldn't hear my escape attempt. Thankfully the door was open and as soon as I was across the threshold I ran at full speed toward the house by the river. I arrived at the door to Edwards house and surprisingly he was there waiting for me. When I saw his face all the fears about what would happen when I got home left me. I felt safe just in his presence.

"Hi Bella, my sister Alice told me you were coming,"

"Hey Edward its good to see you again…Wait how did your sister know I was coming I didn't even know I was coming."

He chuckled

"Yeh she tends to do that a lot, Alice can see the future."

"My my you are a talented family,"

"Oh we do have many more talents, Jasper Alice's wife can control peoples emotions and I well I can read minds."

What he can read minds, shit he knows exactly what I think about him, and he knows about my master oh this is not good.

"Well except yours I don't seem to be able to read your mind."

"Oh well that's a shame," I replied sarcastically.

"So animals huh,"

"So humans huh,"

"Yeh the one habit I wish I could kick,"

"It's hard at first we all had self control issues to start with but you get used to it,"

"No that bits fine ive been around blood and not had the urge to drink its just that I kinda don't have a choice,"

"What do you mean?" Edward looked puzzled and I didn't blame him I was puzzled as to why I was telling this stranger all my secrets.

"Just that my coven prefers humans and ive just got to go along with it, we women don't have opinions of value," I chuckled

"I value your opinions Bella,"  
"Well thanks I'm flattered," Oh God he was perfect, he was handsome had manners and treated me like a real person. Wait no he's just a friend I can't be thinking of him like that.

We sat talking for hours after that. Edward told me about all the other members of his family, Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmet and finally Jasper and Alice. It surprised me how many of them there were and how lucky they were to simply have each other.

"So come on the Bella you've heard all about my family, what about yours."

"Edward I really don't want to lie to you, so for now I'm just going to say I don't really have a family so to speak, my coven are more a group of people brought together for convince. We're nothing like your family."

Edward just smiled at me, he seemed to realise that I would not, could not open up any more. Thankfully he didn't push me on that matter.

"So where's the rest of your family." I asked

"Inside,"

"oh, I hadn't realised we were outside, to be honest you dazzle me far to much Mr Cullen, we could be sat in a skip and I wouldn't notice."

"My apologies Bella, may I suggest that you don't stare into my eyes as frequently then."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

To emphasize my point I tilted his chin down towards mine so that I could stare into his eyes more easily. Edward took my hand in his, I felt a jolt of electricity pass through my body, wow this was new. I'm sure if my heart was still beating, it would be working over time by now. Did Edward feel the same? Probably not how could he love me I'm not like him I'm a monster plain and simple.

"Hey Edward do we get to meet Bella now,"

Reluctantly I drew my eyes away from Edward to see were the voice had come from. A short Pixie like girl had been the culprit. Her short black hair stuck out at different angles, it would look a mess on anyone else but her. This must be Alice. Next to her was a blonde vampire covered in scars. They didn't make me fear him though as they would with any other vampire, something about him just oozed calmness. This must be Jasper.

"Go away Alice, we're busy," Edward snapped

I liked the plural we he used, it felt good to just be used in the same sentence as Edward.

"Not a chance Edward, I'm not going to deal with Alice's disappointment all night if she doesn't get to speak to Bella today."

"Fine" he growled

Edward tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me closer to his body.

"Hi Bella I'm Jasper this is Alice."

"Yeh I'd gathered nice to…"

I was cut of by Alice attempting to hug me; it was difficult however due to the fact that mine and Edwards's hands were still intertwined.

"I just now we're going to be great friends Bella, you do like shopping don't you? We could go later if you like." Alice lowered her eyes down to my outfit and growled at it. "You need some new clothes."

She did have a point; I was dressed in black leather pants and a low cut blood red t-shirt my master did like the stereotypical vampire attire. This might be the only negative to my new friends, I hated shopping.

"Come on Bella the rest of my family are waiting,"

"Thanks," I whispered into Edwards's ear grateful to be away from Alice's glaring eyes. As we walked into the front of the house Edwards family was there waiting to greet us. Standing beside a grand Piano was what I assumed to be Esme and Carlisle.

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you," Esme smiled at me and then gave me a big hug. I loved this family they all seemed so accepting of me, it was great. Next came the big bear I met the other week.

"met nice to me you," he laughed while he enveloped me in a giant bear hug.

"Sorry,"

"I didn't get a chance to finish what I was saying last time I met you I'm Emmet and that sexy blond over there is my life Rosalie,"

"I right "I chuckled, he had a sense of humour, hadn't met any of those vampires lately, "Nice to meet you both."

Edward stood there grinning at me like a child in a sweet shop, I just loved that crooked grin he gave me I'd do anything for that look.

"Do you play the piano Edward?" I nodded towards the piano as I spoke. Edward looked like the sort to play.

"Yes he does," answered Esme "Why don't you play something for Bella,"

Edward looked uncomfortable at this prospect.

"Its alright Edward you don't have to."

"Don't worry Bella Eddies just shy," Emmet laughed.

"Unless you value your limbs Emmet I suggest you don't call me Eddie,"

"Come on Bella," Edward said leading me towards the piano.

He sat me on the seat next to him and started playing. Words can't describe the beautiful melody that came forth. Edwards's nimble fingers sprang lithely across the keys, they were almost a blur to my keen vampire senses. The notes started changing into another beautiful melody, it seemed sad almost in away I imagined a caged bird when I listened but then I changed again and now the bird had been set free.

"Bella I can't read your mind please tell me what your thinking,"

"Edward that was beautiful did you write that,"

"Yeh, you inspired it,"

"What how you've only met me once, how did you come up with that,"

"Well I'm not ashamed to admit that you have been in my every thoughts since I met you,"

Wow this beautiful amazing creature had not only took the time to think about me but he also wrote a song for me.

"Edward I don't deserve your affections."

"What do you mean love,"

"I'm monster Edward a killer, the things I've done would shock the devil himself."

"I don't believe someone as beautiful and as innocent looking as you could do the things you said."

"Yeh well you should I wouldn't lie to you Edward,"  
"Well in that case I don't care, I've killed to but it's the person you are now that counts not the person you were."

Did he really just say that, he accepted me even though he new I was a monster. Edward was a truly amazing creature.

"Come on I'll show you the rest of the house," Edward said covering up the awkward moment. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. The house was massive three massive floors of amazingly furnished rooms.

"And ermm this is my room," Edward said as we came to the last room.

Edward looked embarrassed I'm sure if he could he would be blushing right now.

"Aw is Edward nervous," I chuckled.

"Not at all shall we go in Bella," Edward opened the door and pulled me to the centre of his room, along the back wall was a giant window like downstairs I assumed that the window actually was the wall. Edwards's room was full of books and c.d's yet somehow it still managed to stay neat. From what I gathered from Edwards's book collection he liked the depressing classics. Things like Macbeth and Moby dick all that had dark brooding protagonists and depressing endings, ironic really, sounds just like my life. Edwards music collection was vast there was everything ranging from Muse to the Classics, thankfully I did notice the lack of any Madonna or Boy-zone.

"You like music then," Well duh Bella state the obvious.

"Yeh well I have had over a hundred years to accumulate my collection, do you like any music?"

Ha yeh right, I'm not aloud a taste in music like normal people.

Edwards smile fell.

Whoa shit did I just say that out loud

"Yes you did,"

"Om my God what's wrong with me, ive just got a severe case of verbal diarrhoea."

Well this was embarrassing at least he had forgotten about my comment.

"Bella look at me,"

Edward said as he gently tilted my chin upwards, he was closer than I had expected I could fell his warm breath on my face, I could smell his delicious sent. Slowly our lips moved towards each other, like magnets drawn to each other. His lips crashed against mine and this was different it wasn't angry and lust filled it was full of love and affection. I found myself kissing Edward back, my hand crept towards his hair and I ran my fingers through his bronze locks. I could feel the electricity passing through us; all logical thoughts went out of my mind when I was kissing Edward. For the first time in my life I felt free, free from prying eyes judging or movements and most importantly free from my master. After two minutes of pure bliss he pulled away. And I was trapped again wrapped in metaphorical chains, I had tasted what freedom could be like and I knew that I could never fell like it permanently but I didn't care that kiss was amazing.

"I'm sorry Bella that was inexcusable,"

No did he regret it that was the best two minuets of my whole existence.

"Edward don't, that….was…amazing," I said as I kissed him again between each pause.

If my master found out about this I would be in so much trouble but I didn't care. After another two minutes in heaven we were disrupted by the annoying pixie called Alice.

"No Alice we don't want to go shopping," mumbled Edward between my lips.

Wow that was weird, Edwards mind reading skills are going to take some getting used to.

"Yeh Alice we're busy," I said as I pulled Edwards lips back towards mine…

**A.N: Please Please review guys i need to know if this is as totally crap as it seems to me, i just love the idea of the stroy but I'm probally not to good at getting it down into words**


	4. Death threats and Punishment

Three months of absolute bliss, everyday I've been sneaking over to Edwards. I was starting to get really close with Alice she was like the sister I never had, I even found myself enjoying shopping with her. Emmet and Jasper were the best big brothers ever, I just loved been able to beat Emmet at arm wrestling matches all be it on the computer I could never do it in real life. Esme and Carlisle were so compassionate and caring they welcomed me into the family just like a daughter. The only problem with my new family was that I could never muster enough courage to tell them about my coven, and how I was practically a slave to my master. It felt like I was lying to them all the time, I'm sure Jasper must have picked up on guilty vibes but thankfully he didn't say anything out loud. One thing I was sure about from spending so much time with the Cullen's was that they were all so in love. They all adored each other and I'm pretty sure they would step in front of a mob of angry Volturi to protect one another. Love was a concept I didn't think vampires had; I always thought we were dammed to walk an eternity on earth alone without compassion or friendship or love, but looking at the Cullen's maybe I was wrong, surely a person without a soul wouldn't be able to love. Could they? Well I wasn't sure about the whole soul prospect of my existence but the one thing I did now was that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.

On a rare free day away from my Master and his games I found my self lying on the Cullen's couch snuggled up to Edward watching Dracula. Well I say watching we were both to busy looking into each others eyes to notice what was happening in the film. I loved these silent staring contests between us, nothing mattered when I was with Edward like when I was kissing. I knew that this small freedom couldn't last but I was too selfish to do anything about it, the right thing to do would be to leave and never come back. I couldn't do that though. I could feel the sexual tension building up, I needed Edward so much, but I couldn't, it was wrong I was bound to another vampire whether I liked it or not. I compensated this fact by snuggling closer into Edwards's chest, and enjoying the movement as he breathed in and out. Two hours later we were still in the same position and the film had finished long ago. I was sadly interrupted by my phone vibrating.

"Sorry, I've got to get this," I said as I reluctantly pulled away from Edwards body to answer my phone.

"Hello, I sighed," I didn't need caller I.D to know who was calling.

"Isabella, its Jack,"

Well that was a surprise Jack was one of my master minions, he was a suck up following his every order to get in with the oh so powerful one.

"What Jack?"

"Now, now Isabella that's no way to speak to your betters is it,"

"Look I'm not really in the mood for you games now, so just get on with whatever you want from me,"

"Well isn't someone grouchy, I was about to do you a favour by telling you your Master will be back in ten minutes and he's in a fowl mood."

"Thanks just what I need,"

"Well I'm sure…"

I hung up the phone before I could hear his degrading comment.

"Sorry Edward I've got to go,"  
"Oh ok will you be back tomorrow, or maybe I could meet your coven for once,"

"No, no you can't. I'll erm be back tomorrow if I can,"

I walked towards the door but Edward grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Bella I..."

Not that I didn't love to see Edward lost for words but I had eight minutes to get home before I was really in trouble.

"Bella I love you,"

The world disappeared at the moment the only thing that mattered was me and Edward, he truly loved me even though I constantly reminded him I was a monster. I wanted to run up to Edward at the moment and kiss him and to tell him that I loved him from the moment we met, but I couldn't. My un-dead heart started to brake at the moment. What had I done I was so selfish, sure I could love him but I could never be with him, my master had seen to that.

"Edward you shouldn't,"

"What why not, I love you Bella, I've spent my whole existence waiting for you, and I want to be with you every minute of the day, Bella I'm so in love with you and the way you look at me I thought you were too."

"Edward I'm dangerous if my coven find out, they'll... They'll"

"Bella I don't care I truly mean it when I say love you,"

Yup I'm officially an idiot, why the hell did I go this far in, god I love him so much more than he loves me but I can never show it.

"Edward I'm sorry, I... I don't,"

Well there goes my promise to not lie to him; you can just add that onto my other pile of sins along with murder and lust (for blood). The pain in his eyes was what got me the most, no angel should be in that much pain. I wanted to shout yes Edward I love you I want to be with you forever, but I couldn't. I left the room and took one last look at my Edward; it broke my heart to see him in that much pain. I vowed I would see my crocked smile again; I'd do anything to make my Edward happy. I needed to explain why I couldn't be with him, but right now I needed to get home and fast.

I got home two seconds before my master.

"Ah Isabella I've missed you,"

"As have I Master," I replied with what was expected. He roughly pulled my face towards his and kissed me. It was full of anger and hatred.

"Your upset, may I ask why Master?"

"There's a coven nearby that we haven't noticed before, they need to be dealt with before they can cause any harm,"

What coven, the only coven close to here was the Cullen's. No not the Cullen's I know what his idea of being dealt with meant, even though we only had a coven of four not included me we still had some very gifted members. Ulrich could do something rather like Alec form the Volturi, he could paralyse people so they were unable to move, but they could still see what was happening. Ulrich liked to paralyse vampires who had upset him so they could watch while he tore their mate limb from limb. My master was also stronger than even Emmet, and if it came to a fight he would make me join and there would be nothing I could do while he made me kill the family I loved, the vampire I loved.

"No don't, I'm sure if they haven't came to out attention then there's no reason to assume the humans will notice,"

I couldn't hide the horror in my voice as I pleaded for the Cullen's. He noticed that and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me closer towards him.

"Why are you so quick to defend this coven?"

"I'm not… I just,"

"Don't lie to me Isabella, James come now,"

James quickly ran towards his master his scruffy blond hair lay tangled around his head, In any other circumstance I would laugh at the fact that my Master had disturbed his activities with his mate Victoria.

"Yes master,"

I hated James and his mate Victoria as much as I hated my Master, when I was human Victoria would pretend that she was my friend that she wanted to help me, she just ending up hurting me almost as bad as my master did.

"Has Isabella been acting strange recently?"

Shit James has bound to have noticed how often I've been out of the house lately.

"Well she has been going outside a lot Master,"

"What is the meaning of this Isabella, and don't lie to me" He growled as he tightened his grip on my arm. I could do it I could lie to him to save Edward I had to. I thought of Edward in my mind his laugh, his smile; the way he said I love you. And I found my self able to disobey my Master for the first time.

"I've just been enjoying the mountain air it gets so lonely here without you Master,"

Yes I did it, I found myself doing a little victory dance in my head, it really was a big deal being able to finally lie to him. I was able to lie to him which meant that maybe one day I would be strong enough to leave him.

"Go wait upstairs; I will punish you for your challenging my authority later,"

My victory dance stopped there because even though I had lied, it was still not enough to save Edward. He would still go there and kill him, my only hope was to find away to warn Edward. But with my Masters punishment coming up the prospect of being able to escape was getting smaller and smaller.


	5. Visiters and Betrayal

After half an hour he entered the bedroom with a human in his arms. I didn't need Jaspers gift to know how scared this human was, I was scared to I hadn't fed in over two weeks, and even the time before that he let me do it quickly and painlessly. He knew how I didn't like killing which was why he often used it as a punishment. I remember the last time he really punished me; I still haven't got over what he made me do. That punishment was the reason I classed my self as a monster. I couldn't do that again, I was strong enough to lie to him but I don't think I'm strong enough to say no.

"Take his clothes of Bella,"

No I couldn't do this not again, if he wanted me to kill him then just let me do it quickly but don't make me humiliate him and take his dignity before I do it.

"Bella," he growled noticing my reluctance.

"Sorry," I whispered to the boy as I gently took his bloodied clothes of, it was dry old blood entirely unappealing to my Master he wouldn't be able to control himself if it was fresh, that's were I had the upper hand. A knock at the door disturbed the next part of my torture. The phrase saved by the bell springs to mind.

"Sorry sir but we have visitors,"

I discreetly sniffed the air and smelled the Cullen's, dam Edward was defiantly here and Carlisle and Jasper I think as well. This is defiantly not good.

"Come Isabella."

I reluctantly followed my master out of the room. This was not the way I had envisioned meeting Edward again, covered in blood and in the arms of another man who wanted to kill him. My Master led me down the stairs never taking his arm away from my waist.

"Welcome to my home, you must be the Cullen's," he said

"Yes that's us we thought we'd come introduce ourselves," Carlisle said,

Alice must have seen a vision of my coven paying them a visit, they wouldn't be here otherwise. Did that me that they had seen me though; I would be made to help in the fight so that meant Alice would have seen me there. The Cullen's would think it was my fault that I had betrayed, I couldn't even explain it to them it was too late now. If they were here though maybe it was a good sign, maybe there wouldn't be a fight and they could leave and move on with their lives. Without me.

"These are my sons Edward and Jasper,"

I kept my head towards the floor I couldn't look at Edward I know he'll be hurt by this. I betrayed his trust he gave me my love, and the way he sees it I've betrayed him by throwing it back in his face and running of with another vamp.

"My names William, that's Jack and Ulrich over there and this beauty standing next to me is my lovely mate Isabella,"

My Master looked at me as if I was some prize trophy that he was showing of, I should be used to it by now but it made me sick to think that Edward actually thought I wanted to be with him. The smile he gave me reminded me of the smile he had when we were doing intimate things, he was remembering which meant that another certain vampire in the room could see everything that was happening. Edward, he would hate me even more now seeing first had how I had betrayed him.

"Hello," I mumbled to my shoes not having the courage to look up.

"Come now Isabella that's no way to treat our guests, why don't you show them to the living room while I speak to the boys," I hated the condescending tone he used to me like he was talking to a child not a hundred year old vampire.

"I'll be with you shortly," he directed to Carlisle.

"Follow me," I said as I walked away still looking at my shoes.

Once we were out of my Masters view Edward gently grabbed my arm turning my attention towards him. I looked up towards his face and saw the pain and the anguish there in his eyes; I swear one day I would send my Master to hell for making me do this to my angel. Sorry I mouthed to him as I directed the others to sit down. They all chose the same sofa as I took the one opposite. I chanced a glance towards Jasper and Carlisle, they looked pissed. I don't blame them either I had just broken Edwards heart they had every right to rip me apart and I wouldn't stop them.

"Bella please talk to me," Edward pleaded just as the others walked through the door.

I didn't care about the fact that my Master would know I had lied and there would be an even worse punishment to come. All I could think about was Edward I needed to be with him so much to hold and tell him the truth, but that could never happen.

"You know Isabella then,"

"Yes we met in town a few months ago," Edward lied.

Why?

"Well isn't that lovely for you both," My master growled.

"Isabella wait upstairs the men need to discuss some business."

"Yes," I said as I got up from the sofa, giving Edward one last apologetic glance.

As I passed my master he grabbed my arm.

"Yes what Isabella,"

"Yes Master,"

I swear I heard Edward growl as I walked out of the door, but it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me, why would Edward care I betrayed him, I couldn't even tell him that I loved him, I had lied to the person I love more than anything. And I would hate myself for it for eternity.

**A.N I know its short but the next ones longer and in Edwards to make up for it**


	6. Shocks and Revalations

**Edward**

She doesn't love me, I had deluded myself, but I loved her. More than anything Bella was my world, my Bella she was my reason for existing now. I needed to do something to show how much I loved her, I needed Bella in my life, and she's changed me. My family have noticed the difference in me.

_Edward you ok, your feeling pretty depressed up there,_

Well of course I'm depressed the love of my life just told me that I'm an unlovable monster.

"Yeh I'm fine Jazz,"

_Edwards going to be so upset when he finds out, oh hello Edward humph I wonder if Jasper will try this new position I found out._

Not wanting to delve any further into the annoying pixies mind I went downstairs to question exactly what she was hiding from me.

"Hi Edward,"

"Alice wipe that sweet innocent smile of my face and tell me what you're hiding,"

"I'm sorry Edward but its Bella,"

What Bella, was she hurt in danger. If anybody had hurt my Bella, I swear.

"Edward maybe it was for the best, I mean this way you didn't get to far in only to get your heart broken later.

"Alice what did you mean."

_Her Coven is coming to kill us._

In Alice's mind I saw the images of five snarling Vampires all looking ready to kill us, but that wasn't what scarred me the most, it was Bella, standing in the arms of the leader looking at, kissing him.

"When Alice,"

"I'm not sure it was fuzzy it's not set in stone yet something else needs to happen first, we can still stop it."

_Edward will you please explain what's going on_

"Sorry Carlisle its Bella, she coming to kill us," I tried to sound nonchalant when I replied but the tension in my voice was clearly evident.

It made it seem more real when I said it out loud, I couldn't get my head round that fact, something was wrong this was not the Bella I knew. My Bella wouldn't hurt us.

"She's been planning this from the start the little Bitch," Rosalie growled.

"No, not Bella something's wrong, she wouldn't do this."

_Well obviously she did dumbass_ Rosalie insulted

"We should go speak with her coven see if we can avoid the coming conflict, me Emmett and Jasper will come."

"No Carlisle I'll go instead of Emmet."

_Edward son are you sure you will be able to handle this._

"Yes, you need me to try and understand what there thinking," To understand what they're doing to Bella I felt like adding but I knew my family would just be angry at me for putting my trust in the person they thought had betrayed us.

"Well come on then, Jasper Edward we might as well get this over with."

We followed Bella's sent to house in the forest about fifty miles away. Bella wasn't lying when she mentioned the dungeons and moats. It was depressing to say the least. This house truly did look like a place a vampire would live it was even more depressing and dismal than the castle in Volterra Carlisle had forced me to visit. A dark haired vampire greeted us as we approached the door,

_Ahh the Cullen's, they make it too easy for us to kill them_

"Greetings welcome to our humble abode, we don't you step inside," _So we can tear you to pieces._

I hate to think of Bella living with a vampire this violent, but this was the life she had chosen for some reason. Carlisle looked to me silently asking if they would be friendly, I discretely looked to my left and then my right, it would look like I was curious about the surroundings to any other but to Carlisle it meant no.

"Good evening, we are the Cullen's we have a permanent residence about fifty miles back we came across your scent while hunting,"

_Well is that lovely for you._

"If you'll excuse me I will just notify my Master that you have arrived,"

_Shit he is not going to be happy for me disturbing his kinky games with Isabella._

Kinky games? That certainly didn't sound like the Bella I knew, but maybe I didn't know the right Bella maybe this was the real one. A muffled screaming from upstairs dismissed my fears, no I did know the real Bella, there was defiantly something wrong here.

_Was that a human?_ Carlisle and Jasper both asked in my head.

I could feel the boys fear in Jaspers mind but I could also feel Bella's and it got stronger as we were mentioned. I saw Bella walking down the stairs in the arms of another. Jealously ran through me, I couldn't see Bella's eyes they were looking down towards the floor.

_Whoa Edward Bella is in some much pain._

What the hell was going on here, Bella obviously didn't want to be with this man that much was evident from the anger Jasper felt coming from her as the man gripped her tighter round the waist.

"Welcome to my home, you must be the Cullen's,"

"Yes that's us we thought we'd come introduce ourselves," Carlisle said

"These are my sons Edward and Jasper,"

Bella looked so upset it broke my undead heart she looked worse than she did in my bedroom earlier.

_She's feeling really guilty now_

About what, I've never wished more to read Bella mind, I needed to know what was going on why she was here and why did everyone insist on calling this man Master

"My names William, that's Jack and Ulrich over there and this beauty standing next to me is my lovely mate Isabella," _Whether she likes it or not. _Images of him and Bella naked having sex flooded my mind, she looked in pain like she was being rapped, this was defiantly not her decision. Oh Bella why do you not fight him, you're strong, strong enough to stop him doing these things to you.

William looked at Bella like she was a prize to be one and not someone that he loved.

"Hello,"Bella mumbled.

God Bella look at me please I need to know what's going on behind those beautiful eyes.

"Come now Isabella that's no way to treat our guests, why don't you show them to the living room while I speak to the boys,"

I felt like growling at this man who spoke to my Bella in such a condescending way as if she was a child. Before the growl could actually come out, I felt calmness sweep through my body courtesy of Jasper.

_Sorry mate but you needed it._

_Edward son are you ok you seem tense, I know it's difficult for you but Bella's made her choice._

Had she the got the feeling that no one had much choice in this house especially not Bella

"I'll be with you shortly," William directed to Carlisle.

"Follow me," Bella said coldly as she directed us out of the room.

Once we were free of Williams glare a grabbed Bella by the arm forcing her to look at me, I needed to see if this was what she wanted. I could see the pain as I looked into Bella's eyes, she defiantly didn't want to be here. Sorry she mouthed to me as her expression changed; she had given up hope, but hope of what. She directed us to a sofa as she took the one opposite.

"Bella please talk to me," I pleaded just as the others walked through the door, I had been too caught up in Bella to notice them approaching.

"You know Isabella then,"

Something told me that it wasn't good for William to know that I knew Bella and Bella's scared expression confirmed that.

"Yes we met in town a few months ago," I lied.

"Well isn't that lovely for you both," William growled.

_Her sent is all fucking over him, she lied how the hell had she lied to me I directly told her not to, she can't disobey that. She is under my control I own her._

He owns her, what does that mean is Bella like his slave or something why can't she fight him.

"Isabella wait upstairs the men need to discuss some business."_ and I need to punish that lying bitch._

"Yes," she said as getting up from the sofa, as she passed William he angrily grabbed her by the arm. The action wouldn't hurt her but it still showed every one that he was in control, it demeaned my Bella and I hated it.

"Yes what Isabella,"

"Yes Master,"

I growled as Bella left the room, I wanted to rip this man limb from limb slowly and painfully for daring to hurt my Bella.

_Edward Jesus bro calm down_

I smiled sheepishly at Jasper for send calm through my system.

"So Cullen's I take it from your eye colour that you are different,"

"Yes we feed of animals that way we stay more peaceful and are able to stay in the same area for longer," Carlisle replied icily

"Yes I imagine," _Even so they still need to be dealt with, yes I will enjoy ripping that ginger bastard to pieces._

I assumed by that William meant me, in any other circumstances I would be annoyed that he had called me ginger but this was good I would enjoy fighting with him.

"Perhaps we could continue this conversation another day when I'm less busy, your coven is obviously no immediate threat to the humans and I have some business to attend to,"

As William spoke images of Bella flooded my mind Bella in pain, not physical but emotional, bodies lay scattered around her some of the humans were still breathing, Bella tried to help but William stopped her. I couldn't bear to be in his mind any longer instead a concentred on Bella's steady breathing coming from upstairs she was all the kept me from destroying this monster.

"Yes I think that may be best, shall we Edward Jasper,"  
I got up from my chair turning once more to glare at the monster before I left this hell. I vowed that next time I came here I would be leaving with Bella safe in my arms.

I ignored the worried thoughts of Carlisle and Japer on the way home I didn't want to have to explain this twice.

"Family meeting now," I called as soon as we entered the front door.

"Jasper will you stop trying to calm me down I'm way beyond your help now,"

_Sorry Edward_

_Edward please what's going on _Esme silently pleaded.

"The coven obviously want to kill us,"

_Then we leave now_

"No Rose we're not leaving without Bella."

"What the Hell has Bella got to do this unless I forget Alice had the vision of Bella leading her coven to kill us,"

"No Rose, they're forcing her to do this,"

_Bells is strong Edward surely if she really wanted to she could fight them of_

"No Emmet Bella can't fight them of, William her Master…" I growled as the despicable word come out of my mouth, "Controls her, I don't know how but Bella has absolutely no way to fight it, she only just managed to lie to him for the first time yesterday."

_Edward I've heard of something like this before when I was staying with the Volturi, William can control Bella in any way he wants if she's told to say kill someone she has no power at all to stop it from happening, almost as if she is possessed but she still has her thoughts._

"How," I whispered, if we knew how it worked then maybe there was a way of fighting it and saving Bella from the torture she was put through daily.

"Well in humans sex is a way of transferring power from the man to the woman, obviously though in vampires that doesn't work but in Williams case the power is still there only he's not giving it to Bella he's taking it from her, making her unable to fight back, the only thing Bella has control over are her thoughts, if William tells her to do something she has no choice but to obey," Carlisle explained to the family.

"So by raping Bella then he has control over her, taking her power from her,"

"Yes," he whispered

Rosalie's thoughts turned to the night she was turned and the attack with Royce, Emmet guessing what she was thinking of put a comforting arm around her.

"So how do we stop it?" Alice asked

"Well with the example I saw in the Volturi the only way to stop it was to kill the controlling vampire, or stop them having sex with Bella, but the only way to do that would be again to kill him by the looks of it his not going to let her go easily"

"Fine by me," Rose and I both said at the same time.

"Wait we are not just charging in there without a plan,"

"Fine," I growled

Planning would be pointless it would only waste precious time. Time that Bella didn't have because if William was going to act on his thoughts she might never recover from this.


	7. Anguish and Love

**Bella**

After what seemed like and eternity trapped in my own depressing thoughts I heard the Cullen's leaving downstairs and then my master angrily stomping towards the room I was in.

"You lied to me," he shouted as he grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I could smell his disgusting scent on my as he spoke.

"Tell the truth Isabella, why did you not tell me about the coven, and how many times have you met with this, this Edward your scent was all over him."

"Everyday, I see them everyday and he loved me more than you ever will, and you know what I love them back, and I love Edward there I said it I love Edward Cullen and that's the one thing you can't order me no to do," Once I started I found I couldn't stop, the pain I saw in Edwards eyes just fuelled my anger. I was telling the truth but not because I had to because I wanted to, I had to tell this disgusting monster what I thought of him because it may be the last time I would have a chance to do so.

"I hate you, the things you make me do its disgusting, you're a monster and I want nothing more than to send you tell hell were you belong,"

"ENOUGH," he screamed.

I opened my mouth to argue but I couldn't he ordered me not to talk and I had to obey.

"Good girl," he said as he patted my head.

"Now Isabella, I let you have your little rant and I didn't stop you, but now you know that you have to be punished."

I was scared I only heard him speak in that tone when he was about to kill someone. Whatever he made me do I would live through it, I had to because I needed to tell Edward the truth that I loved him.

"Kill him for me Isabella."

No not Edward. I couldn't do that. I found my self imagining him like I did when I was trying to lie earlier. I imagined his smile again and his passionate kisses, I imagined what his face would look like when I finally told him that I love him. My life was so empty and dark before I met Edward there weren't even stars in my life to give me hope in the dark, but then Edward came like a comet shooting across the night, he lit up my life and gave me a purpose and I would not kill him.

"No Mas…William I will not,"

To say he was shocked was an understatement not only had I disobeyed him I had used his name, the number one unwritten rule that we all had to follow. I felt truly free now like the way I felt when I was kissing Edward, I was in a new place were Williams orders couldn't get to me, and I loved every second of it.

"You dare,"

"YES I DARE, William" I shouted back.

"I will not kill Edward because he has something you don't, he has a soul and the ability to love, something you and your tiny mind can never contemplate"

William grabbed my waist tighter refusing to let me go. He called for James and Ulrich to come upstairs. I was scared now my outburst may have cost me my life. I was free from the prison cell of William's power but I defiantly wasn't out of the prison yet.

"Master," James called.

"You heard?" William asked.

"Yes," they both whispered.

"Good, good so you know that Isabella needs to punished for this,"

"You can't hurt me William, you can't make me do things that I don't want to do anymore I'm free of your chains."

William angrily grabbed my face and forcefully started kissing me as I tried to pull away James and Ulrich came holding me into position.

"My dear," William snarled "There are many different ways to cause physical pain to a vampire, I could say bite into your skin, I hear vampire venom is very painful, but no I don't think that would teach you a lesson."

What did he mean by that, what else could he do to me.

"I know what will teach you a lesson my pet," he said referring back to the name he used when I was a human, to scare me more I assumed "What would your precious new family say if I killed little Edward?"

"No no" I screamed.

"Don't hurt them please, do what you like with me just don't hurt them they have nothing to do with this,"

I was defeated they could do anything to me and I would let them to save Edward. James and Ulrich also knew I was defeated they loosened their grip on my arms. I took that opportunity to run. Before William could do anything to stop me I ran out of the house as fast as I could. With every step I took further away from hell I felt more and more free. Subconsciously I found my self running to the white house by the river, my home, if they still wanted me.

When I arrived the whole family was standing by the house. They didn't have angry looks on their faces like I expected, quite the opposite they all looked sad as if someone had died, all with the exception of Alice who looked ecstatic for some reason, then again it was Alice nothing could get that girl down. As soon as she saw me she ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Well done Bella, I knew you could do it,"

Do what?

"Alice put her down," Edward said

"Edward I'm sorry I lied but please just let me explain,"

"Don't bother," he replied coldly

No. He didn't care anymore, I'd hurt him to much, he finally realised that I'm a monster and he couldn't love me. Just when I had finally been set free, when I was finally able to be with Edward he didn't want me. Edward had helped to set me free but by denying himself to me he had also destroyed me. I didn't blame him I still loved him no matter, but if I couldn't have Edward then what was the point in it all? I was free, I could do whatever I wanted, but I was also alone, when you can live forever what is there to live for? Without Edwards love I was empty just a shell, I wanted to break down into tearless sobs right there and then but I had to stay strong if only for a few more seconds I needed to tell him.

"Ok Edward that's fine if you don't trust me anymore, I know I hurt you but I really didn't have a choice, I'm just going to go now."

I turned my back on the little white house I thought could be home and stepped towards the forest; before I got two steps Edward grabbed my hand.

"Where do you think your going Isabella Marie Swan?"

I couldn't feel happy at the fact he'd used my human name, instead of the other. I felt nothing I was dead inside.

"I..um.."

"I said don't bother, because I got the full story from Williams mind, we were just planning a rescue attempt when you came over,"

What he still cared about me, they all cared about me enough to risk their lives to save me. I felt a giant smile stretch across my face as I jumped into Edwards arms and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you Mr Cullen," I mumbled between kisses

"I love you to Mrs Swan," he chuckled.

I felt so complete at that moment I had finally gained my freedom but I also gained someone to share it with. Right at this moment I didn't care that the rest of my new family were watching, I didn't care that William wouldn't let me go without a fight. All that mattered was me and Edward. Against the odds we were finally together everything was out in the open. All that mattered now was our future.

**A.N was the ending too cheesy i thought so**

**Alice was happy because she had a vision of Bella escaping, Edward didn't see this because he was concentrating on Bella and Alice was singing the YMCA in her head**


	8. Hunting and Jokes

"So come on Bella, how did you get away?"

After me and Edward had finished kissing the rest of the Cullen's had ushered me into the living room so that we could talk. Right now I was in the most comfortable position in the world sat on Edward's lap his arms were lovingly wrapped around me as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. It was difficult to notice who was actually speaking let alone what they were saying.

"Sorry Carlisle" Edward grinned not looking sorry at all.

"So Bella how did you do it?'

"Well I just… I thought of Edward and found myself able to say no,"

"He told me to kill you," I said as I turned to look into my angels eyes.

"I couldn't do that I love you too much,"

"I feel like gagging right now"

"Shut up Emmet just because you're jealous," I said throwing a pillow at him.

"So your love broke his power over you," Carlisle said interrupting Edward and Emmet's glaring match.

"Yeh but when you put it that way it sound like some weird twisted fairytale where the prince's love over comes the evil ogres spell." I said laughing.

"Yes I suppose it does," Carlisle said chuckling along with me.

"Bella love your eyes are black, you need to hunt,"

"Ok only if you promise to show me where the best mountain lions are,"

Edward looked shocked as I said this did I do something wrong, did vegetarians hunt alone are something."

"You're going to join our diet?"

"Of course I am silly; you didn't expect me to carry on hunting humans when I have a choice do you,"

"Yeh Eddie," Alice scoffed.

Edwards face broke into my favourite crooked grin as he led me towards the forest.

"Wait will it not be dangerous, your old coven will be looking for you by now," Jasper said stopping us in our tracks.

"Nah were good William will be storming around the house for a good hour before he decides come looking for me,"

"She's right you know," Alice said as her eyes glazed over.

So this is what she looked like when she was having a vision kind of possessed.

"We've got till Tuesday,"

Tuesday. I hadn't actually though of what I would do if they come looking for me I couldn't put the Cullen's in any danger not because of me.

"That long huh, do you want me to go I don't want to put any of you in danger,"

"DON'T YOU DARE," they all screamed at me.

"Bella dear," Esme said grabbing my shoulders, "You're apart of this family now and we protect are family,"

"Yeh Bella we'll all fight for you," Rosalie said shocking me she hardly spoke to me when I visited I was under the impression that she didn't like me.

"Wow I'm touched, but really there dangerous, there's one Ulrich he can like paralyse you, I do want him near any of you if that happens then that's it no hope you will be dead."

"Well actually I have a theory about that,"

"Yeh I was thinking the same Carlisle,"

"What? Edward I can't read your mind tell me what your thinking," I asked stealing his favourite line.

"Well Ulrich's gift does it work on you,"  
I shook my head, what good what that do anyone it would just mean they I would have to try and fight four angry vampires of on my own.

"Just like I can't read your mind,"

"What are you getting at Edward?"

"Bella, maybe that's your power you can shield yourself form things that affect your mind,"

"Oh I see where your getting at Edward you think that maybe I could try and shield you as well,"

"Maybe but your going to need lots of practice,"

"Well I'm up for the challenge," I smiled, maybe if I could master this shield thing then there was some hope for us.

"Come on Bella you really need to hunt if we've only got till Tuesday to prefect your skill,"

Hunting was amazing, I've never been allowed to be so completely rulled by my sense before, I'm used to my food being literally delivered to me, I've never in my whole vampire life hunted before. I found myself watching Edward lithely spring and attack a passing mountain lion. Snapping its neck with grace and drinking from it. He was so beautiful when he hunted, I was always so intimidated if on the rare occasion I followed William when he was hunting, he always liked to tease his food and prolong the agony, Edward was different he was so compassionate even to the little mountain lion. I found myself pouncing on the next one to pass me, ungracefully tackling the mountain lion to the ground. It started to rip and tear at me, I didn't mind his claws felt like velvet against my skin, but my new clothes on the other hand didn't fair so well. I quickly snapped the lion's neck and drank from it, for the first time ever I found myself enjoying the sensation of the warm liquid trickling down my throat. No one had died to give me this meal. Edward started chuckling when I looked down to see my new dress ripped to pieces there really was no point in continuing to wear it, so I ripped the remaining fabric of, so I was left standing in just my underwear.

"Wow Bella you look,"

I swear if I could still blush I would have as I saw Edwards's eyes examining my almost naked body. Memorizing every flaw and imperfection I had.

"Hey no fair I'm naked and your not,"

"My apologies love here take my shirt,"

"That's not what I had in my mind,"

I loved this new side of me, I was flirting, I had a little bit of control over Edward,

"Please Bella don't push my already limited self control," Edward said as he quickly took his shirt of and tossed it towards me.

I slowly put Edward shirt on not realising that his perfectly sculpted chest was bear until I looked up towards him.

"Now who's naked?"

"Who indeed," Edward said as he quickly stepped toward me crashing his lips onto mine. I gently pushed him to the floor as we started to remove our remaining clothes never taking our eyes of each other or breaking the kiss…

We arrived back at the house much later, very much looking like we had just had sex. Although we got very close to that point, Edward was too much of a gentleman to take it any further. I didn't care that my Edward wanted to take it slowly who was I too complain. I just enjoyed discovering almost every part of his body.

"Wow you two look like sex," Emmet said voicing my concerns as we walked through the doors.

"Ahh did Eddie finally lose his virginity,"

"Rosalie," Esme scolded.

"No Rose we didn't unlike you two we can go a day without needing sex." I was surprised out how quick that came out of my mouth; I hoped that my verbal diarrhoea hadn't returned again, because with the thoughts running through my head right now that would be very bad.

Rosalie looked as if I had just slapped her.

"High five Bella," Alice said slapping my and as she walked past with Jasper closely in toe.

"Sorry guys the sexual tension getting to much," Jasper laughed as they walked past.

"Jazz not the thing I want to see," Edward complained

"If you don't like don't look,"

"It's not as If I have I choice," he grumbled

Oh god I could only imagine what those to were of to do in the forest.

"Bye Jaspeper," I called back as he walked down the drive

"Hey,"

"Sorry had an urge,"

"Yeh well all now about your urges Bella, poor Jaspeper has been going crazy." Emmet said

"Ok kids enough with the sexual innuendos," Carlisle called

"In your enndo," Esme whispered before we all burst out into a fit of giggles.

**A.N I know the endings a little silly but the next chapters are going to be sad so i needed somthing fun to lift the mood**

**Please review, tell me what you think of the hunting trip and Jaspepers new name :)**


	9. Humans and Attacks

"Carlisle this is not going to work I'm rubbish,"

"Bella have faith just try one more time,"

For what felt like the millionth time today I tried to push my so called shield away from me to try and protect Carlisle from Edwards's mind reading skills. So far zilch.

"Anything Edward," I called.

"No sorry love, you've done really well though,"

"How have I done really well Edward? We've been at this for hours and it hasn't worked, are you sure I even have shield." I snapped

"Yes love I have faith in you, but come on you need a break,"

"sorry Edward, One more time," I sighed

This time I took a different approach instead of protecting Carlisle I though about protecting Edward form William and the others. I felt a massive surge of anger run through my body when I thought about William. And then something changed I could feel my shield around me and I pushed it towards Carlisle, I could feel that Carlisle was protected in my shield. It rested there for a few seconds and then sprang back. I felt tired. For the first time in my vampire life I just wanted to sit down. At the same time though I wanted to jump for joy because it had worked, maybe now I would have a chance of protecting the Cullen's.

"Bella you did it," Edward cried

"I know," I said as I jumped into his outstretched arms.

In one swift movement I was Edwards back, he started running towards the forest.

"You better hold on tight little spider monkey," He chuckled as we sped through the forest.

I had never been to this part of the forest before but we stepped in a small meadow. It was beautiful full of wild flowers and towards the opposite end was a small stream, I could hear the water bubbling away, making the meadow even more peaceful.

"Wow Edward,"

"Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful,"

"I'm afraid I don't agree with you on that Bella not when you're standing right next to me,"

I smiled as I gave him another tender kiss pulling him down towards the floor so I was lying in his arms.

"What was your human life like Edward," I mumbled.

"I don't remember it much, I remember my parents though especially my mother she was so loving and kind, I remember her eyes the most, green like mine were,"

"You had green eyes,"  
"Yes,"

I tried to imagine Edward as a human with green eyes but I couldn't, the Edward I had here was all I knew, any other Edward wouldn't be mine.

"Can't imagine that,"

"Me neither, My mother always wanted to marry someone special, she said that even if I had to wait a long time I would find her one day, the right girl for me, she wasn't wrong either it took me more than a century to find you, but you were defiantly worth the wait,"

"I wouldn't say that," I mumbled

"Bella, you really don't see yourself in the right way do you, after everything that has happened to you everything you've been through you still can find it in your heart to trust me, to love me, you are really one remarkable little Vampire,"

"I'm not, enough about me though come on your human life," I wasn't letting Edward get away that easily, I wanted to know about him and he wasn't going to change the subject.

"You're changing the subject Bella,"

Hypocrite.

"You started it,"

"Fine, I was born 20th June 1901 my full name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I was born in Chicago Illinois, I don't remember that bit though, obviously"

Although this was all very fascinating I really wanted to know what he was like as a human, not the things I could look up on the internet.

"Edward," I moaned "Stop procrastinating,"

"Me, now why would I do that,"

I smiled at him and the planted another kiss on his lips, knowing full well that he couldn't resist me now.

"Bella you are the most dangerous Vampire on the planet,"

"Who me," I asked innocently.

"My human life was very uneventful, I was happy though I remember that, my father was a successful lawyer, I didn't see him much but when he was home he would always spend time with me, he taught me how to play the piano. Then there was my mother, she spent her whole life worrying about me, at first she was worried about me going to war, and then when the Spanish influenza hit she tried to nurse me back to health, while she was sick with the virus as well,"

"You had the Spanish influenza,"

"Yes it was what killed me in the end, well my human life," Edward added noticing my confused face.

"My mother pleaded with Carlisle to save me, and then after some consideration he decided to respect my mothers last wishes and well here I am."

"You need to remind me to thank Carlisle for that later, so did your mother know about vampires" I Said

"No but she just had this feeling that there was something different about Carlisle. What about you, what was you human life like?"

Oh. I should have known Edward would want to now about my human life; well he was honest with me so I guess I could be honest with him.

"Well I was born September 13th 1903 my parents were Renee and Charlie Swan, I think I had a happy childhood, but I don't remember I don't remember my parents at all I wish I did, I don't even now if the loved each other or what their voices sounded like or their hair colour,"

"Why,"

Could I do this, I wasn't worried about Edward knowing about my past but I was worried about bringing up the memories.

"You don't have to tell me," Edward added noticing my reluctance.

"No Edward its fine,"

And it was. Just like I wanted to know everything about Edward I wanted him to know everything about me.

"Well when I was 15 they got me,"

"William," he growled

"Yes, I was their human pet you could say for two years, and during that time I fought so hard to forget the life I had, to forget my parents, because if I looked back it hurt too much. It was like knowing that something you really wanted was in the next room, so close to you but you couldn't get to it, so I forgot them and now I regret that because I would take all the pain that it would have caused to just be able to remember their smiles."

"Bella I'm sorry,"

"No its fine I want to do this it feels better, I was so scared when they kidnapped me I didn't know what was happening, they abused me for two years, broke my bones, tortured me even made me drink human blood once, all because they could, because they were stronger than me. Then when I was 17 they took it too far I lost so much blood the only way to save me was to change me. You know as well as I do how painful that was; even worse than all the torture they had put me through for the last two years. Then when I woke up I was so confused, I didn't know what had happened I was naïve. I assumed that once they had finished their games they would kill me and that confusion was what cost me my freedom, because when he started to…to rape me I didn't stop him until it was too late and I was under his control."

It felt good to finally get it all out but at the same time it brought back memories which I was trying so hard to forget, one of the many downsides of being a vampire was perfect recall.

"Come here Bella," Edward said as he pulled me towards him hugging me into his chest as I sobbed tearlessly into his torso.

It felt so stupid to be crying about something that I couldn't remember when I had everything I wanted right here, but I missed them I missed my parents and my lost human life, I missed the fact that my only human memories were painful and terrifying when they should have been happy. We sat there for hours in silence until I was finally ready to move on. I realised now that I would take it all a thousand times over if it meant that I got to be with Edward.

"Are you ready to go back now love,"

"Thank you Edward I don't know where I would be without you,"

Well I know exactly where I would be, back in hell with William. I'd spent so long trying to get out of the place and now when I was finally free all I could do was think of the pain he had caused me. The only way I could truly be free is if a confronted my demons. Tuesday would be my chance, it was to close though I wasn't ready for this, I had just broken down by talking about it, and I dread to think what I would when I actually saw that vile monster again.

Suddenly Edward stiffened beside me, someone was coming and I had a strange feeling who it would be. We were far away, too far away for any of our family to come and help we were truly alone, about to face my worst nightmare.

**A.N so what do you think any good, the next chapters really sad so got you tissues at the ready**


	10. Confruntations and goodbyes

I almost laughed out loud when I realised it wasn't William or Ulrich who was just as bad, it was Jack. Jack I could deal with easily and with Edward by my side it would be a walk in the park.

"Isabella, Cullen," he growled as he approached us.

I gripped Edwards hand for support even though I new I could do this he represented a very bad part of my life that I was doing my best to put behind me.

"Bella you ok,"

"Yes Edward I can do this,"

"Come home Isabella, we miss you all of us."

I slowly let go of Edwards hand and walked towards Jack. I grabbed hold of his neck pinning him against the tree, it took a lot of strength I only just realised I had but I was completely in control of Jack he could only get away if I wanted him to. He was struggling under my grip trying to get free, he looked scared for once. Good he should get a taste of his own medicine.

"No Jack," I growled, "You only miss your little slave,"

"That's not true Isabella, we took care of you didn't we fed you made sure you had everything you need."

"Liar," I snarled.

"If you don't come back he will find you he promised, and then he's going to rip lover boy to pieces while you watch is that what you want."

I was angry now how dare he threaten Edward. He had nothing to do with this if William had a problem with me he should take it out on me not Edward.

"No Jack you listen to me, you have abused and tortured me for over a hundred years and now its my turn, so you run along home Jackie and tell your Master that Isabella swan wants revenge."

I growled once more down his ears and then released him.

"We'll be seeing you jack," Edward growled as he ran of.

"Wow that felt good," I said

I was on a high it was amazing.

"You know Bella you were pretty scary back there."

"Yeh well no one messes with my man," I smiled.

I had finally faced one of my smaller demons there was just one massive on to conquer. I could do it though because one thing I knew for certain was that there was no way that I'm going back to him.

The rest of the week passed for too quickly for my liking, before I knew it, it was Monday night and we were just a few hours away from the confrontation with the devil himself.

"Edward," I said pulling away from the safety of his arms to look at him.

"I'm scared,"

"Bella love you won't be alone out there, we will be with you to support you and I'll be with you the whole time."

"No Edward it's not that,"

I was ready to face William. I had spent to long hiding from him. The only trouble was that with Ulrich and their side and my shield only working for a few seconds the chances were someone was going to get hurt.

"I can't live without you Edward. I wouldn't be able to live with my self if something happened tomorrow."

"Bella nothing is going to happen we are going to be fine Bella, I promise,"

"No we won't there are a million things that could go wrong, what if my shield won't be able to work, what if someone gets hurt in the fight and it would be my fault, what if when I see him his power starts working on me again, what if a giant rock…"

"Bella that's a lot of what ifs"

"Exactly," I said finally happy that point had finally got through.

"Bella please relax," Alice asked "Have a little faith in me,"

"Alice thanks for your support but we were having a private conversation here," Edward said annoyed that we had been interrupted.

"Yes well we have other things to worry about,"

"Like what Alice, I don't think Williams going to be worrying about what I'm wearing tomorrow when he comes to kill me," I asked annoyed at her perkiness

"I didn't actually mean that, but now that you mention it,"

"No Alice, Bella is not wearing that,"

"Fine anyway I came to tell Bella that Jasper was looking for her,"

"Come on love lets go find Jasper," Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the garden were the rest of the Cullen's were waiting for us.

"Hey Jaspeper," I called

The nickname had some how stuck after the other week, this time however it didn't release the tension I was feeling. Jasper sent a brief burst of calm through, however it wasn't enough to ease my fears.

"Hey Bella, come on we need to go over our plans for tomorrow,"

"Yeh tomorrow right,"

The Cullen's had put to much faith in me and I had failed them, there was no way on this earth that my shield was going to work, the only thing I could hope for was if I left with William they might just leave the Cullen's alive. And then when I knew they were safe I would try and kill him. I knew I was going to fail and tomorrow would be the last time I saw Edward. That was good though because a life without Edward wasn't worth living. I knew that one way or another I was going to die tomorrow and I'll be dammed if any the Cullen's come with me. I wouldn't have a proper chance to say goodbye tomorrow, so I settled for writing a letter,

_Dear Edward _

_If you are reading this now, well then everything didn't work out as planned. But that's ok because your safe and that's all that matters to me. This was the only way for me the only way I could protect you. Edward please all I ask of you now is to not hunt the rest of them, I couldn't bear it if anyone gets hurt especially you. This was my choice Edward please don't put yourself in danger. One day I promise you the pain your feeling now will heal and one day you will be able to look back on our happy memories and smile, until then promise me you wont do anything rash I need you to look after my heart Edward I left it with you._

_Yours eternally_

_Bella_

I left the letter in Edwards coat pocket; hopefully he would find it when it was too late to do anything. I then went down stairs to spend my last remaining hours in Edwards arms were I belonged. Tomorrow I would die but now I was content to stay with the love of my life, I hoped that maybe one day we would be reunited.


	11. Fights and Freedom

Monday night passed much quicker than the rest of the week, by seven o clock on Tuesday morning the whole family were assembled on the edge of a clearing in the forest waiting for them to come.

"Edward, I..."

"Don't you dare say goodbye Isabella Swan," he growled

"Sorry Edward I just, I love you,"

"As do I," he said gripping my hand tighter.

There was movement coming from the edge of the forest, this was it they were coming.

First to appear was Jack and James, closely followed by Victoria, Ulrich and finally the devil himself William. My memories hadn't done him justice he was even more evil and disgusting then I had remembered. I tried with all my mite to push my shield out and protect everyone but I was just too weak it wouldn't work, it was only a matter of time before Ulrich used his gift to paralyse everyone. I let go of Edwards hand and took one last look into my angel's eyes for courage before I stepped forward alone.

"Isabella how lovely to see you I missed you,"

I could hear the rest of the Cullen's growling behind me and I tried my best not to growl with them, but it wouldn't go very well in the favour if I started insulting William. I vowed to myself that when I died today William would be coming along for the ride with me. After everything he had put me through, this monster standing before me had ruined my life and the lives of thousands of other innocent humans. I would miss Edward when I died, but dying in the place of someone I loved was defiantly I good way to go. I thought of all the memories me and Edward had together in the meadow, in his room dancing I wanted to protect him so much and dying was the only way I could. Wait was it, I could feel it again my shield there was a faint red haze clouding my vision I pushed it behind me to cover the Cullen's and they suddenly became lit up, they were protected in my shield. I had done it and this time it was staying there.

"Bella is that you, Ulrich's trying to paralyze us but he can't," Edward whispered quietly so only I could hear.

"Yes," I whispered back. Suddenly it was eight Vampires, four with gifts against five totally ungifted vampires.

"Isabella enough of this nonsense come back now and I promise we won't hurt your little friends,"

Edward growled behind me, he was lying. Why could they not give up they were outnumbered and they knew it. Suddenly I had an idea; he had played far too many mind games with me, my turn now. I turned around to wink at Edward, go along with it I mouthed.

"Sorry Edward I can't they will hurt you,"

"No Bella don't do this we can fight them," Edward said, playing along.

I slowly stepped away from the Cullen's my shield still behind me protecting them.

"Master," Urgh I hated that word, "I'm sorry it was wrong of me to leave, I know you only try to do what is best for me, please forgive me Master"

Emmet, Rosalie and Esme started growling behind me they hadn't realised I was only acting. Damm I must be good.

"That's fine Isabella you are back that's all that matters, now kiss me and all is forgiven," I knew he was lying but kissing him was exactly what I wanted. He stepped forward to meet me so we were now both alone and separated from our covens in the middle of the field. I tilted my head up to kiss him but at the last minute I moved my mouth to his neck and bit hard down on the flesh. He didn't try to fight me back he was too shocked that I had finally grown a backbone to be able to do this.

"Go to hell," I whispered as I tore Williams head of and started to rip apart the rest of his limbs, I kept ripping and ripping into tiny pieces all the anger and hatred I felt towards him kept me going until eventually the pieces didn't represent body parts at all.

I heard snarls and growls coming from the rest of William's coven, they were obviously pissed that I had just destroyed their leader. I moved forward to attack Ulrich as Edward came to help me. Emmet and Rosalie went to attack James. Alice and Esme took Victoria, whilst Jasper and Carlisle took Jack. The fight ended quickly the other coven were too weakened at the loss of their beloved "Master". It was too easy to kill Ulrich he was helpless without his power, and in a strange sort of way it was a bonding experience for me and Edward. Jasper and Emmet started to light the fire whilst the others collected the body parts. I collapsed into Edwards's arms still shocked by what I had done.

"I did it," I whispered to him.

"You did Bella," He said hugging me back closer.

I was finally completely free. No one could hurt me now, no one could make my decisions for me and it felt wonderful.

Edward took me in his arms and carried me bridal style back home, he still held me against his body as we sat down together on the piano bench. Amazingly he managed to play my lullaby as I was still in his arms.

"Bella, my Bella I'm so proud of you,"

"Really," I asked shocked that he could be proud of someone for having the strength to kill two other vampires.

"I know how hard that must have been for you love, but you did it you fought your past and won, I promise you no one will hurt you again."

"I love you, you now that right,"

"Hmm you might have mentioned it a few times yes,"

"I just like the way it feels so get used to it,"

"Don't worry I'll say it just as much as you do."  
"Bella!" Alice squealed running into the room to give me a hug.

"Well done Bells," Emmet called also coming into the room.

"Thank you, for helping,"

"Bella," Esme said, "How many times you are family now,"

"Yeh and we protect our family lil sis," Emmet said patting me on the back.

That night we all sat down together, we had a massive movie marathon. I managed to persuade everyone to watch pride and prejudice with me, I loved the classics. They were what I hoped my human life would have been like. After watching films Emmet and Jasper set up a giant chess match. They had six boards spread against the back wall. I hadn't a clue what rules they were playing by and by the amounts of arguments they had I gathered that they didn't either. This was a completely new experience for me, never before had I been surrounded by a family the loved me. I felt truly complete now, I had finally faced my past and one.

**A.N One more super fluffy chapter left guys, please review and tell me what you think was the chapter before sad enough**


	12. Epilouge

**A.N I'm sorry if some of you were dissapointed with the last chapter, but this is just the first big thing that I've wrote and I'm really crap at writing the whole dramatic fight scenes bit.**

**Last chapter enjoy.**

"Alice seriously this is like the twentieth store,"

"Bella what have I said about trusting the psychic, the perfect dress is in the next store I promise,"

"Don't worry Bella you've had it easy I've had to put up with over fifty years of this," Rosalie giggled.

"Oh Bella this is it," Alice squealed holding up a scary looking blue dress.

"Alice not the biggest fan of dresses,"

"Please Bella I promise you, good things will happen in this dress,"

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt, but I draw the line at those heals Rosalie is looking at,"

"Relax Bella," she said "These are mine,"

"So are you going to tell me what this is about," I asked Alice when she had finally finished curling my hair. We were sat in her gigantic bathroom. After many tantrums and threats I had finally realised that was no point in arguing with Alice and Rosalie when there was clothes involved.

"Perfect," Alice said.

Finally she had finished.

"Now what?" I asked

"Go wait in the kitchen you will receive your next instructions in there,"

"I feel like a secret agent," I mumbled to myself as I made my way down to the kitchen. I noticed a note was pinned to the unused fridge.

_Bella meet me at the river_

_Love Edward xx_

What was all this about, was this Edwards way of trying to be romantic, because if it was this whole romantic thing was really turning me on. I had re-read that note over and over again and here I was waiting by the river for the love of my life to appear. I noticed a dear walking on the opposite side of the bank a dear with a bow on its head. Strange dears don't wear bows. Edward? I quickly jumped across the river and was at the dear in half a second, attached to the bow was another note.

_Come to the meadow love, don't be too long I miss you_

I could hear Alice's laughter at my confused expression coming from the house. Curious I took of towards the meadow, the hideously expensive dress Alice had put me in wasn't really designed for fast running vampires, apparently I looked cute in it though. As I arrived at the meadow I was met with the sight of Edward looking indecently handsome in a black tux. The black complemented his ice cold skin perfectly. I waved at him and he pulled out a bunch of freesias from behind his back and then placed one in my hair.

"You look amazing Bella; Alice did a good job,"

I wasn't so sure of that it had taken a few hours of torture for Alice to get me into this dress but if it put a smile on Edward's face it was worth it.

Edward gently put his hand on my cheek rubbing soothing circles on my face.

"Bella you are my life, you are the reason I exist I feel almost human with you. Before you came into my life I endured an endless night, but now it's an endless day because when you are in my life you light up everything, even the darkest of situations can seem bright and hopeful with you next to me."

"Edward," I said taking his hand, "I feel exactly the same,"

Those words coming form anyone else would look incredibly cheesy, but coming from Edwards sweet velvet voice they were romantic and alluring.

Edward slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket opening it I could see a diamond ring with red stones set in the centre, the ring matched Edward's personality perfectly. No he couldn't was he about to propose to me?

"Bella I know that for vampires marriage doesn't mean the same thing as it does for humans, but I want to tie myself to you in every single way possible. I want everyone to know that we belong together so Isabella Marie Swan will you do me the great honour of marrying me and becoming Isabella Marie Cullen my wife."

I was speechless, I new what Edward felt for me but this just confirmed it, Edward really wanted to be with me forever and I wanted it to. Edward was the love of my life my soul mate and to repeat his words I wanted to tie myself to him in any way possible.

"Yes," I wanted to say something really soppy and romantic but I knew that I would probably embarrass myself if I tired. He grinned my favourite crooked grin before pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead, he began trailing kisses down toward my lips, he rested there for a few seconds before he moved down to my jawbone. When he kissed me in this loving manner, I completely lost any rational train of thoughts. If this is what his kisses were like I can't wait until we do the deed.

"I love you," he mumbled into my neck.

"I love you more,"

"Really, shall I show you just how much I love you Bella." Edward said teasing me with his lips against my jaw bone. I don't know how long I could wait until we were fully together, I wanted Edward in every part of me.

"Bella love," Edward said reluctantly pulling away from me, "You know what we have to do when we get back."

I was worried now because something worse than William was waiting for us at home. And that something worse came in an annoying pixie shape.

"Alice," I said

"What do you wan to do about her,"

"It would just be easier if we let her have her fun wouldn't it,"  
"Bella don't let her bully you if you don't want something tell her,"

"Edward its fine really as long as our family is with us I don't care."

I pulled Edward back towards me enjoying this small bit of peace before we had to go home and face the others.

This was it give me bloodthirsty vampires any day. I room full of vampires watching me and an extremely girly wedding dress was officially my worst nightmare. Alice had forced me and Edward into going the whole shebang. The wedding was to be held downstairs in the living room because since I had no family there weren't going to many guests. That didn't stop Alice going into full pixie mode, she had planned the whole wedding and the way she was going on it sounded like some hideous celebrity wedding. I silent knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Come in," I called.

Carlisle and Esme walked through the door, Esme looked stunning in a long golden dress, and Carlisle wore a suit and tie to match it.

"How are you feeling?" Esme asked.

"Nervous,"

"Bella," Carlisle chuckled "of all the things to be nervous about."

"We wanted to give you this," Esme said handing me a small package.

Inside the package was a beautiful necklace, hanging on the delicate silver chain was the ornate Cullen crest. Alice must have seen this because she had given me jewellery to match.

"Here let me help," Carlisle said taking the necklace from me and fastening it around my neck.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"No thank you Bella," Carlisle said "You have made our family complete, the changes in Edward this past year have been amazing,"

Carlisle pulled me into a hug giving me a gentle squeeze on the shoulders.

"You'll be fine," Esme said.

They both walked towards the door as Alice came in holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Carlisle," I called before he went downstairs

"I wanted to ask, well I don't really have any family here today and well you you're like my adopted father. So I was wondering if well you would give me away."

"Bella I would be honoured, thank you," Carlisle said pulling me into another hug.

"Here," Alice said handing me the flowers, "You better not ruin your dress between now and walking to the altar."

"Jesus Alice," I laughed "Any one would think you're getting married,"

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked as he took me hand and we followed Alice out of the door.

Downstairs I could hear Rosalie playing my lullaby on the harp. Around me I could see the faces of the smiling Cullen family and the Denali's whom I had met yesterday. I could smell Freesia and other flowers which decorated the side of the chairs; the aisle itself was covered in white rose petals. Alice truly was amazing. I refused to look up at Edward because I knew I would be incapable of walking or speaking for that matter when I saw his face. As we neared the Altar Alice took the flowers from me and Carlisle placed my hand on top of Edward's. I still get that jolt of electricity running through my body as he touched me, it was a feeling I hoped would never leave me. My eyes slowly trailed up from the floor past his Italian shoes, up to his beautifully sculpted torso, and up to his deep topaz eyes, I swear I could feel my heart beating again as I looked into his eyes.

"You...Beautiful," I said unable to string a proper sentence together again.

The ceremony had started but I wasn't listening to any of it I was too busy getting lost in his deep eyes.

"Bella your up," Alice whispered.

"Sorry can you repeat that," I asked the vicar as silent chuckles broke out form the audience.

"The vows," he said slightly amused.

I started to recite the vows that I had wrote myself, we though that the normal vows just weren't right for the level of our commitment.

"I Isabella Marie Swan, take you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be my husband my partner and my one true love for the rest of eternity. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward in this life and the next; I will be by your side eternally." I said as I place the ring on Edward's finger

"Edward," the Vicar said.

Isabella Marie Swan from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and silent mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honouring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. Words like I love you can not begin to describe the emotions I feel for you. So I Edward Anthony Mason Cullen give you my heart for the rest of eternity in this life and the next," Edward said placing the ring on my finger.

Before waiting for an invitation Edward leant in to kiss me.

"You may now kiss the bride," the vicar sighed "No that you needed it.

"Hey love birds haven't we got a party to go to, preferably before I barf,"

"Emmet how long has Edward had to put up with you and Rose now shut up I'm kissing my husband." I said before leaning back to kiss Edward. My husband.

"Shall we Mrs Cullen," said Edward taking my hand and leading me back down the aisle.

One day later me and Edward were completely alone on a private Island just north of Brazil. After the best night in my existence, I was sat on our bed gently running my hands through his hair. I was content to just sit here in my angels arms. The future looked perfect. In September I would be accompanying the rest of the Cullen Kids to high school, I was looking forward to learning more about the world I had been kept hidden from for almost all of my life. And the best thing was I had so many new experiences to live and even better was that Edward would be by my side for all of them.

**A.N so i was thinking of a sequel, is it a good idea?**

**Should i write about Bella's human life or Bella and Edwards life after marriage, tell me please**


End file.
